The Chibi Chronicles
by Keimei
Summary: Will be a collection of short, humerous stories about chibis. #1: Everyone's favorite monk goes chibi and won't come out of it, causing everyone's favorite bandit hell!


*sighs* Why does all the good stuff have to come out of boredom? Oh well! It's fun either way. This is the first installment of what could become "The Chibi Chronicles". If anyone is interested in more that is. For more information, see the note at the end of the fic.

Just to let you know, there's a bit of shonen-ai in here. Pure fluff though. Nothing heavy at all. In fact, it could be seen as non-yaoi if you look at it in the right way. 

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, I don't own Tasuki and I don't own Chichiri. Good enough for ya? Oh, and this was partly inspired by an already existing fic. I forget the title and who wrote it, but it's about a Kouji and a chibi Chichiri. Does anyone know what I'm talking about?

Thanks to Lady Firemyst, TA Maxwell, and Sakata Ri Houjun for beta-ing for me! And for all those who are interested, I now have ideas for "Geometry" so expect something within the next month. School starts soon, so I'll have plenty of classes to write in!

~~~

Installment One of "The Chibi Chronicles": Chibi's Are So Darn Annoying!

~~~

"Da," it said, quite proud of itself. Tasuki continued to glare down at the chibi, positive that at the moment, it exsisted only to torture him. It was cute though, he had to admit. It was a chibi after all. It seemed as though the chibi had been glomping him forever. So far, it had made it's way from a tight hold around the bandit's leg, clung to his waist, and somehow gotten to it's current position, inside the other seishi's shirt. Its head was sticking out the top, bangs poking him in the eyes, and its little hands were balled into fists and rested lightly on his chest.

"Da?" it asked again, this time with an even more unbearably cute expression on its face. Tasuki found it a trial not to smile at the thing; it was too damned adorable. However, he managed to maintain a semblance of his glare. The chibi simply disregarded his expression and continued to stare adoringly at him, not that Tasuki had been expecting anything different.

"C'mon 'Chiri. Quit it an' go back ta normal!" Tasuki ordered, not really expecting the chibi to listen to him. True to form, it only blinked its eyes, or would have if it was capable of blinking its eyes. The bandit whispered something to the chibi, probably some incentive to change back, but it only blushed and stayed as it was. Tasuki groaned, and wondered, for the millionth time, exactly how they had gotten into this mess in the first place. 

It had begun innocently enough, he supposed. He had said something, he couldn't remember what at the moment, and his partner had gone chibi without any warning. Being the loud-mouthed idiot that he was, he had commented on how cute he thought the monk looked super-deformed. The chibified Chichiri had smiled innocently at him. Looking back, Tasuki could see the wheels turning in the other seishi's head, thinking about how to make the bandit's life miserable for a little while. 

Before he knew what was happening, it had attached itself to the wing seishi's leg. The rest, as they say, is history. That had been almost an hour ago and the pair was still in the same spot on the road to the capital of Konan. 

The unmistakable sound of yet another "da" brought Tasuki out of his reverie. "Da" seemed to be the only word the chibi was capable of saying, not that the bandit hadn't tried to persuade it to talk normally. It also brought him to the realization that the chibi had once again changed position. This time, it was perched comfortably on his left shoulder, feet dangling over his chest and head rested against the side of his own. Its eyes were closed, as usual, but it appeared to peacefully asleep. 

Now that the chibi was asleep, Tasuki allowed a smile to grace his face. The thing was too damn cute for anyone's good. He gently patted its head and sighed. Chichiri sure got weird whenever he went chibi.

Thinking he could get a mile or so in before the sun went down, Tasuki began walking to the capital. He had taken about three steps when he felt a tug on his ear. He moved his eyes and saw the chibi on his shoulder was awake. Wide awake in fact… and happily pulling on the crystal hanging from his ear. The bandit grimaced from the shock of the slight pain… correction… large pain. It seemed as though it was trying to pull his ear off his head! 

"No," he said to the chibi, prying its fingers off his earring. "No pulling on the earrings. It hurts." There was a slight pause and a small hand reached out again. "The hair hurts too," Tasuki added as an afterthought, effectively stopping the chibi from pulling on the flame-colored strands.

"Da?" the chibi asked in an injured tone. Tasuki's face softened. "Gomen, Chi-chan, but ya can't," Tasuki replied. On instinct, he took the chibi off its perch on his shoulder and hugged it close. It nestled against his chest, contentedly da-ing as it snuggled. Tasuki decided to take the opportunity to walk. He wanted a clean bed and plenty of sake, and if he remembered correctly, there was a village not too far away…

Yet again, the bandit's thoughts were interrupted, this time because the chibi in his arms was… well… no longer chibi to say the least. The wing seishi realized he was holding the full-grown version of the well seishi in his arms. Before he could stop himself, he dropped the monk on the ground, who landed with a thud and a whimper. 

"Itai! Tasuki-chan no da! Why did you do that no da?" Chichiri asked. He rubbed his dust-covered backside in an attempt to remove the dirt. 

Tasuki shrugged. "Ya were super-deformed fer over an hour. And ya wouldn't let me do anythin' but sit there while ya had yer fun," he reminded the monk with a pout on his face. 

"Nothing has happened in so long no da. Walking was getting boring na no da. Besides, you said you liked me super-deformed, didn't you no da?" Tasuki sat down on the ground and continued to pout. Chichiri sighed. "What if I buy you ice cream at the next village no da?" he asked. His partner's face lit up a bit at the mention of the sweet, but he refused to give in. "What about two rounds of sake too no da?" 

Tasuki couldn't help it. Ice cream and two rounds of sake? And he didn't have to pay? This was much too good to pass up. "Oi, ya convinced me Chi," he said, standing up. "Let's get goin'! Sake and ice cream beware of the great Tasuki! Here I come!!" With that, Tasuki took off at a run down the road, dragging Chichiri behind him.

"What have I done no da?"

Well, that's it! I thought a bit more about "The Chibi Chronicles" and here's what I came up with:

*"The Chibi Chronicles" will be a collection of short, humorous stories written whenever I feel like it. 

*Suggestions **will** be taken. Either review or e-mail me at zenithfairy@yahoo.com. 

*There will be no particular order for the stories. I'll stick whatever characters come up in the story. "Installment One" simply means it was the first one written.

That's all I have at the moment. Read and review please! ^_^


End file.
